Uzumaki(s)
by Azurill01
Summary: Il n'y a pas que Uchiha qui semble être un nom maudit


Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement car je voulais vite publier (pour une fois), certes je me suis relu mais des fautes ont dû m'échapper et j'en suis désolé...

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Leur petit groupe se tenait aux portes de Konoha. Attendant patiemment le moment du départ. Ils avaient été « accueillit » dans le village le temps que leur avenir soit réfléchit au sein du conseil. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été dans les règles mais ils s'étaient battus durant la guerre et on leur avait donné une seconde chance.

Sasuke avait eu la sienne et il avait plaidé en leur faveur, ils le savaient mais personne dans leur groupe n'en parlait. Ils avaient donc été assigné à devenir garde rapprocher d'Orochimaru, histoire de garder un œil sur les faits et geste de l'homme. Ils n'y avaient bien qu'eux pour vivre avec ce vieil homme fou de serpent.

Ainsi Sasuke était là pour les saluer avant qu'ils ne partent. Il allait rester encore quelques jours avant de repartir de son côté, seul. L'Hokage aussi était présent.

Karin restait silencieuse sur le côté. Jetant des regards distraits à ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais maintenant c'était eux sa famille. Même si ils s'étaient de nombreuses fois chamaillés entre eux, et certainement cela allait continuer, ils partageaient entre eux un lien invisible mais extrêmement fort qui les unissait.

Le Hokage parlait de formalité avec l'homme serpent, Suigetsu braillait encore haut et fort à Sasuke qui se tenait aux côtés de Juugo. Elle restait perdue dans ses pensées quand une ombre orange apparut à côté de Sasuke.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux paroles qu'échangèrent les deux équipiers mais elle ne pouvait cesser de fixer celui qui était maintenant le Héro de la guerre.

 _Uzumaki_ Naruto. Le jinchuriki de Konoha, l'équipier de Sasuke et celui qui avait participé à ramener la paix dans le monde.

Le blond venait de terminer de parler à Sasuke et commençait à repartir en direction du village, alors que son équipe à elle commençait à se diriger vers l'extérieur.

Qui sait si elle reviendrait un jour, si elle le reverrait un jour.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle au moins avant de partir. Qu'elle ait un contact avec lui.

Serrant les points le long de son corps elle fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

-Naruto! Appela-t-elle.

Étonné le blond se retourna. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Naruto avait certes parlé avec leur groupe mais à chaque fois elle s'était tenue à l'écart. Le regardant avec des yeux curieux.

Le jinchuriki la laissa s'avancer jusqu'à lui tandis que leur groupe continuait de la fixer, intrigué par son geste pour la plupart, l'autre comprenant ce que voulait faire la jeune femme.

Karin n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait ses origines, elle savait pourquoi elle avait été utilisé de la sorte, elle savait pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dans ce village comme un étrangère, elle savait ce qui été arrivé à ses aïeux dans leur ancien pays.

Elle connaissait son _nom_ de famille, même si elle ne le disait jamais lorsqu'elle se présentait.

Elle continua de s'avancer vers le Héro de la guerre. Connaissant sa position de jinchuriki et de surcroit d'orphelin, elle ne pouvait que imaginer l'enfance qu'il avait eut. Peut-être ce nom de famille ne faisait-il que porter le malheur à leur porteur. Pourtant quand aujourd'hui elle le regardait, elle se disait que même si elle, elle continuerait de vivre dans un trou, reclus avec une bande de fou pour famille, lui, lui il avait toute ses chances d'avoir un avenir radieux, heureux. Il avait toutes ses chances de pouvoir redonner à _leur nom_ sa dorure d'antan.

Une fois qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle continua à garder le silence.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? Lui demanda le jeune blond.

Il vit lentement un sourire triste se dessiner sur son visage. Comment pouvait-elle aborder la chose? Elle était près de lui et elle pouvait sentir son chakra doux et chaud lui réchauffer le cœur. Vous savez quand vous rencontrez quelqu'un pour la première et que pourtant vous avez l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Cette sensation de bien être avec cette personne, c'était ce que vivait Karin en ce moment. Elle continua de ses yeux inquisiteur à détailler son visage et s'arrêta sur un détail.

-Ta couleur de cheveux est étrange. Lui sourit-elle mélancoliquement.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses boucles rebelles et sourit gêner.

-Je les tiens de mon père! Rit-il.

Puis doucement son sourire retomba et ses yeux s'ouvrir devant à la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Je vois. Souffla-t-elle en baissant le visage.

D'un air distrait il avança sa main et saisit une mèche de cheveux roux dans ses doigts. Elle releva son visage lorsqu'elle sentit son contact et fixa ses yeux carmins dans les siens azures. Il cherchait dans son regard l'approbation de ses pensées.

De nouveau un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle saisit sa main pour la prendre dans la sienne.

Fixant un moment sa main forte à côté de la sienne frêle, où de nombreuses cicatrices étaient marquées. Il suivit son regard et observa à son tour sa main. Il avait eut l'occasion avec Sasuke de parler de ses camarades. Ils connaissaient leurs passés tortueux, les nombreux malheurs qui les avaient fait se retrouver entre les mains d'Orochimaru. Et l'histoire de cette fille lui avait toujours tordu le ventre. Comment pouvait-on ainsi profiter d'une personne? Il avait alors remarqué que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne portait de t-shirt ou bien même ne laissait qu'un morceau de peau de ses jambes dépasser. Et sa peine pour elle grandissait.

Mais maintenant, il réalisait pourquoi son histoire l'avait tant touché. C'était le genre de lien qui unit des frères et sœurs. Même avec la distance on est toujours proche, même dans l'inconnu on est toujours l'un avec l'autre, et même sans se connaître on partage tout.

Soudainement il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. La rousse parut d'abord surprise. Elle n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de contact mais lentement elle mit ses mains dans son dos et partagea son étreinte. Restant un moment l'un contre l'autre pour partager ce contact avec un véritable membre de leur famille. Chose qui leur avait tellement manqué tout le long de leur vie.

À contre cœur ils se séparèrent. Elle pouvait voir des larmes se former aux coins des yeux du blond.

-On se reverra certainement, ne fait pas cette tête.

Serrant les dents, Naruto répondit par un hochement de tête. Il aurait aimé lui poser tellement de question, parler avec elle des heures, lui raconter tout et rien. Juste lui tenir compagnie et partager sans un mot les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Si seulement il avait su plus tôt. Si il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt!

-Oye! Karin, tu viens ? Cria Suigetsu avant qu'ils ne commencent à partir.

Elle soupira et fit deux pas en arrière sans quitter du regard le blond qu'elle pouvait maintenant rajouté dans sa famille comme un membre privilégié.

-Soit heureux, souffla-t-elle avant de totalement se retourner pour partir.

Dans ses simples mots, Naruto compris tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Le nom _Uzumaki_ avait plus souvent été associé à de la souffrance. Celle de leurs ancêtres tués dans une horrible guerre, la femme du premier Hokage ou bien même sa mère dont on s'était servit, de Nagato, leader de l'Akatsuki, qui n'avait connu le bonheur que pour finir par le perdre, de lui qu'on avait pourri toute son enfance et encore elle qui l'avait passé comme un simple outil de médecine.

Elle passa vers Sasuke et s'arrêta un moment. Il avait été la dernière personne à l'avoir mordu et cela le resterait. Elle le salua d'un regard et il y répondit par un mouvement las. Sasuke ne changeait jamais mais elle savait que derrière ses airs froids il tenait à ses camarades, que ce soit ceux de Konoha ou eux. Après tout il ne les avait pas choisit au hasard.

Enfin elle se mit en route avec ses camarades et disparut dans la forêt.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle autorisa les larmes à couler. Elle ne su si c'était des larmes de tristesse ou de joie, en tout cas ce furent des larmes de délivrance. En quittant ainsi Konoha elle partait pour une vie terrée au fin fond d'un repère sombre et humide, une vie anonyme, mais elle savait que derrière elle il y avait au moins une personne du nom _d'Uzumaki_ qui arriverait à être heureux dans ce monde et ça, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

Si il a bien une chose qui m'a déçu dans le manga, c'est le manque d'interaction entre Karin et Naruto. Je veux dire, on pourrait faire un truc tellement bien avec ces deux là ! Pourquoi personne ne fait rien?! Pourquoi on nous gave toujours avec ces enfants pourris gâtés d'Uchiha (blablabla...) quand il y d'autres clans qui mériteraient mille fois plus notre intérêt ?!

Bon maintenant j'arrête... mais quand même...je rage... un peu...

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
